The Present will make up for the Past
by SleepyForest
Summary: Agatha is looking for a job. She comes across a job ad for a security guard at her childhood restaurant where her mom used to work. Having fond memories of the from when she was young up until the reason her mom quit, she decided to take the job. Now she is dealing with animatronics who aren't trying to kill her, problems in college, and issues with her frenemy Jenny.
1. The first Night

Okay. I have been getting into watching people play Five Nights at Freddy's, mostly Markiplier. And afterwords, I found people have been made a fandom for it, so I'm adding to it. I also read the Creepypasta theories for it. So, I'm gonna give this a try.

_**I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT**_ **FREDDY'S!**

* * *

><p>Mary Agatha York was a 19 year old student. She attended a university close to her home and was doing quite well. The problem was, her mother could no longer work properly, so the young woman had to find a job before bills became out of hand.<p>

She had gone to the university with a scholarship, so that wasn't a problem. And her closest friend was part of a rather rich family and he had bought her books, no matter how much she said no. So she just needed a job that could pay rent and basic bills and for food. And then she saw it.

An add in the newspaper for a security guard. For Freddy's Pizza. Back when the place was still open, her mother worked there in the kitchen. When Agatha was to young to go to school, her mom would take her to the diner with her. After that, Agatha would come there after school. This was because her mom worked there all day.

Agatha would often play with the other kids there, it was even how she met her best friend Cameron, and her worst enemy Jenny, who was Cameron's fraternal twin sister. Even though she had fun with other kids, sometimes she had to get away from reality. She often be around the animatronics on the stage, or she'd find away to sneak into Pirate's Cove. She'd tell her mom how they would talk to her, usually in whispers when other people were around.

Agatha was young when this had started, and the animatronics did have voice boxes, so her mother merely thought it was childish imagination. She warned Agatha about Pirate's Cove, but left out the graphic parts of "The Bite of '87". As time progressed, Agatha began preferring to be called Aggy, saying Cameron and the animatronics said it suited her better.

After she turned a little older, she noticed it wasn't normal to talk to inanimate objects, even though she knew they were alive. So when talking with others, she merely referred to them as "My Friends". Though her mother still knew she talked to them, ever since Agatha had told her, "My Friends said to stay away from the owner. They said he does bad things, and he did bad things to them once."

It had scared her, but she'd been noticing that there was something strange with the man. At least Agatha's "imagination" kept her safe. And it stayed like this, until the diner was closed down for a few months. After that, Agatha's mother had to get a job at 4 different places, barely taking care of herself, and Agatha herself had to be taken care of by Cameron's family. When the Pizzeria reopened, Agatha's mother couldn't reapply do to her starting to become scatterbrained.

And now, here was an ad that said she could apply. It was an odd add, but it was convenient. Taking out her phone, she dialed the number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agatha sat in the passenger seat of Cameron's corvette. They were talking of how this job was something she'd be good at and she'd be sorta living her childhood again. As they progressed down the road, Agatha and Cameron's topics slowly fell from the job, to Jenny.

"So how's the wicked witch of the west?"

"One, she's as whiny and pathetic as ever. Two, don't call her that."

"Why not? If she sticks to that diet of only lettuce, she'll either turn green or into a rabbit. No matter how much she throws it up afterwords."

Cameron laughed, "Well, if she turns into a rabbit, at least that one animatronic will have a girlfriend."

Agatha stared at him in horror, "One, his name is Bonnie. And two, I would never do something so cruel to him! Plus, he's to good for her."

"In what way?"

"Do you remember his bow tie? He is a gentleman. And he is not into blonde girls who sleep around with her college professors for good grades."

Cameron shot the brown haired girl a look, "Alright Aggy, that's enough."

She rolled her amber eyes, "Not my fault this all started because she took Chica's words of "Eat healthy" too far."

"That duck? I think Jenny hated her."

"CHICA'S A CHICKEN!"

"With teeth."

Agatha glared at Cameron, not letting up for the rest of the ride. Luckily, they arrived not five minutes later. As Agatha got out, Cameron rolled down the window.

"I'll be here at six. And don't you leave early."

"Okay, thanks again for the ride. Sorry I'm bothering you."

"No problem, we're best friends because of this place, so I was happy to drive you. And I am also glad to help you and your mom. She deserves rest."

"Thanks, uh, if it's not to much trouble, can you stop back at my place and make sure she's in bed?"

"Of Course, and if you die tonight, I'll have her move in at my place."

He was having joking, half serious. They both knew the stories that something was wrong with the animatronics. They'd heard them as small children. And if anything were to happen to Agatha, she didn't want her mom to go to some institute.

As Cameron drove away, Agatha went inside the building. It didn't look to different from when she was a kid. She was very curious on why it closed for so long. Or at least why it did in the first place.

Finding the security office with ease, she sat in her chair. She found and looked at the cameras on the tablet. Everything was how it should be. She stared extra long at the camera at the stage. Then at the one at pirate's cove. No movement. She remembered she was supposed to receive a phone call. Oddly, it never came. And she kept waiting, checking the cameras often.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. And she grabbed swiftly.

"Hello?"

"Agatha? Sweety?"

"Mom, what are you doing awake? I thought I told Cameron to make sure you were in bed."

"Oh, he left not to long ago, I, um, might have faked being asleep."

"Are you kidding me? Mom, you know you NEED to be asleep at 10. 10:30 at least. We need to regulate your sleeping patterns."

"I know, I know, but I also wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I'm fine, Mama. Now, It's 1 in the morning, GO TO SLEEEEEEP!"

"Okay, just answer me something."

"What?"

"I've a lot of the stories the people tell of that place at night. And as a child, you were around those things a lot. Do you think they'll recognize you? I really don't wanna lose you."

Agatha sighed, "Don't worry mom. If they don't I have a plan of defense. And plus, nobody's died on the first night. If I can't handle it, I'll quit."

"Alright."

"Okay, I gotta check the cameras. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

-click-

Agatha sighed, and checked the cameras. Her heart nearly stopped.

Bonnie was on NONE of them.

She swiftly turned to both doors. Bonnie was standing at the right one. Before Agatha could close the door, he walked away. Making the girl blink in surprise. She heard a _CLANG_.

Looking down the hallway with a flashlight, Agatha had to stop herself from laughing. Bonnie and Chika had crashed into one another. Taking deep breaths, Agatha decided if she was gonna die, she was gonna at least say something to her old "Friends".

"Are you two okay?"

They turned towards her, and she knew what they were thinking. 'Do we look okay to you? We just smashed into one another and are a small pile on the floor. We're just peachy.'

They got up and Agatha thought they were gonna come back towards her and stuff her in a suit. Instead, they walked away. She quickly looked at the cameras. Chica was back on stage, apparently talking with Freddy, but no audio came out. Bonnie was in, pirate's cove? And talking with Foxy. Still no audio.

She kept switching the tablet off and on every few minutes. Seeing if anyone was coming. Nope.

Agatha almost screamed when she heard the bell for 6 go off. She check around one more time. Everyone was back in place.


	2. In Class

Okay, second chapter. I wanted to thank all of you for favoriting and following this thing. I even got a review~ So, 11 followers, 5 favorites, 1 comment. I think that's pretty good when I just made this yesterday.

By the way, wanna know something? I am scared of animatronics, have been since I was little. Because of my anxiety, I'm scared to approach the stage at Chuck E. Cheese. I always thought that they were gonna jump out at me. When my little brother showed me Five Nights at Freddy's for the first time. Nopenopenopenope. I then watched Markiplier and read the wiki on the animatronics, and I found myself enjoying it.

I didn't realize their was an entire fandom dedicated to it 0_0. I promise you, animatronics in general I will be on guard, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy...their a different story.

* * *

><p>Agatha yawned a bit, taking a sip of her coke. She didn't like coffee unless it was frozen, and even if she wanted one or a regular coffee, the only coffee shop between her or Cameron's homes and their university was closed today. She also shunned energy drinks. Her mom had drank them way to often, and what was wrong with her now made Agatha nervous.<p>

She and Cameron sat at a table on the campus, not having their last class for two hours. Cameron was also drinking a coke, but he only had a few sips before setting it beside Agatha. He knew she would need it to at least keep her ears open during the class.

"Hey, I never actually asked earlier, how was your first night?"

Agatha's amber eyes glanced up at him, "Well, my MOM called me at 1 AM."

Cameron's green ones stared at her in shock, "She was asleep when I left!"

"Well she faked it. Anyway's right afterwords, I looked at the cameras and Bonnie was no where in sight. I looked at both doors, and he was on the right."

"Isn't he supposed to be on the left?"

Agatha nodded, "Yeah. Then he walked away. And next thing I know, he and Chica are a heap on the floor in the hall."

Cameron stared at her. He tried to say something, anything, as a comment about that. Sadly, nothing left his lips. Agatha laughed. Which led to the sandy blonde haired male to think of something to say.

"You didn't laugh at them did you?"

Agatha stopped laughing and stared at him, a grin still on her face. She giggled a bit, "No, but asked them if they were okay. They looked at me with expressions that said something like 'We've just crashed into one another, and are now a heap on the floor. We're just PEACHY!'"

Cameron sighed, "What next?"

"They both walked away, and for the last couple or so hours, Chica was on stage talking with Freddy, and Bonnie was in Pirates cove talking with Foxy."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear either conversation."

As Cameron nodded his head, a girl waltzed right up to the two companions, her own in tow.

"Hey, Cameron. Creep," She nodded her head towards Agatha.

"Hi, Jenny."

"Whore," Agatha nodded back towards her.

Jenny glared a bit towards Agatha who started whistling, "Heard you got a job. May I ask doing what?"

"I am keeping watch over our favorite childhood diner, Freddy's Pizza."

The two girls behind Jenny cackled, "That place was stupid, we stopped going when we were 6."

As the two girls laughed, Jenny actually looked surprised, "I thought the place closed down."

"It was for a couple years, but it's been reopened for awhile. It's just not that popular."

One of the laughing girls then said, "Didn't your mom work in the kitchen there? How did she keep you both alive?"

"And didn't you also talk to the robots? Freak!"

Agatha laughed with them, making both girls shut up. She stood up and walked right up to them, "This is coming from the girl who would stuff her face every time she came, and the girl who would scream and run away from the animatronics? If you didn't know, my mom got major raises in salary since people would keep ordering more pizza. She made it were that place was loaded with customers daily."

Both girls back down from Agatha's hard glare. People can insult her all they want. She won't bat an eyelash. You insult her mother. You die. The two girls new this and started to run. Agatha merely sat back down.

"Was that really necessary, Aggy?"

"Yes, Cameo, yes it was."

"So, your the security guard I guess?"

"Yes, Jenny, yes I am."

Jenny just stood there for a moment. After five minutes, she started leaving, "I hope you die."

Agatha waved as she left, "Love you to~"

As Jenny groaned in aggravation, Cameron noticed a cup on the ground, "Jenny, you left your drink!"

"I DON'T WANT IT!"

Cameron sighed and picked up the cup. It was a full cup of iced coffee. He stared in disbelief, "Jenny doesn't drink this stuff."

That's when he noticed Agatha staring at it as if it was the holy grail. Rolling his eyes, he handed it to her. It was halfway gone in two minutes and Agatha was holding her thumb to the roof of her mouth. Cameron chuckled at her, "That's what you get for drinking it faster than you can handle."

"Why did your sister have this anyway, I thought neither of you liked this stuff?"

"We don't. She might have gotten it for you."

"Maybe."

"Hey, what happened between you two anyways. All three of us were friends before Freddy's closed. Then something happened between you two."

Agatha blinked at him, "She accused me of something I didn't do. We argued and this is the result. Neither of us had the guts to say we weren't friends anymore, but were not afraid to say were enemies."

"Frenemies huh? Great, as if being enemies wasn't bad enough."

Agatha shrugged, "Who cares. My one day we'll both come 'round. 'till then, she's a spoiled brat who needs a different hobby than seducing men to get what she wants."

Cameron sighed as they both got up to go to their final class, "My friend and my twin sister. What a combination for disaster."


	3. The second night

Awesome, 5 reviews, 12 favorites, and 15 followers~ Vampire Tales, thank you for pointing out the spelling errors. Mercenary Of Mercenaries, I will try to lengthening them up, and which one? Jenny or Agatha? angelsweet2011 and InstaCupOfFruit your reviews are greatly appreciated. I thank all of you for your supporting reviews.

* * *

><p>Agatha walked cautiously down the hall towards the security office. Cameron had dropped her off, and was on his way to check on her mom. Reaching the office, she sat in the chair and grabbed the tablet. She knew she was supposed to receive a phone call, but the phone still hadn't rang. She turned on the tablet and stated checking cameras. And Bonnie was gone when she checked the stage. Luckily he was backstage.<p>

She thought back to the previous night. Did he and Chica recognize her as a human? Or did they recognize her for her? Guess it depends on what happens for the rest of the week. She checked Pirate's cove. She her heart nearly stopped like the previous night. The curtains. Were wide. Open. She could here Foxy running down the hallway. Before he got to the door, she smashed her hand on the close button.

Hearing a _SMACK_ sound, she decided to take a chance and got up to look out the window. Foxy was spread out on the ground. He looked like he was in a daze. Unlike the previous night, she couldn't contain her laughter, "Not tonight, Captain Foxy!"

As Agatha stood there laughing, she didn't notice Foxy get up and start glaring at her. He started walking away, and for a moment, the 19 year old thought she heard him mutter something.

Something along the line of, "Freaking Aggy and knowing everything about us, arg." Yet, he could have said nothing at all. Shrugging it off, Agatha reopened the door and sat back down. She checked the cameras, and to her horror Chica an Freddy were gone. She checked around frantically, looking at each camera. They were on none of them. Neither was Bonnie. And now that she checked, Foxy had vanished too. Luckily, none of them were at the doors, and from the sounds coming from the audio, they were all in the kitchen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Agatha held her head and checked the time. It was 3 AM. And the power was at 40. Foxy slamming so harshly into the door and checking so frantically on the tablet must sucked most of that power. Her phone started buzzing, alerting that somebody was texting her.

It came from Cameron's phone and said, 'Agatha, you there?'

'Yes. I thought you'd be sleeping Cameron,' she replied.

'This is Jenny. I don't have your phone number and I had to tell you that Cameron's throwing up and has to go to the doctor tomorrow. So since he can't go ten minutes with out spewing his guts, he can't pick you up.'

Agatha's jaw dropped, 'Is he okay? Type Blondie type!'

'Relax shorty, he's just throwing up and occasionally coughing. It may just be stomach flu, but you know our parents. I know you do, they are always dragging you and me away from group to get us to make up.'

'Yes I know your parents. And I am not short. I'm 5"9. Your 5"10. Cameron's 5"8. I'm in the middle, whore.'

'I'm not a whore! And to think I was gonna come get you.'

Agatha snickered. Jenny would come get her anyway. She would do the same for her.

'Alright I'm sorry.'

'Thank you. I'll be there at six.'

'Okay.'

'Not promising I won't be fashionably late.'

'Jenny!'

No reply came, making the auburn haired girls groaned.

_ BANG!_

Whether she heard this from the tablet or through the building, Agatha didn't know. All she knew is that she had to see it. Standing up, she grabbed a flashlight, put her cellphone in her pocket, and headed out after checking the cameras once more. Walking down the halls, Agatha slowly made her way to the kitchen. Praying and hoping that if she saw the animatronics, they would at least recognize her as a human.

Finally, she reached the kitchen, though at the cost of her flashlight's batteries. Agatha looked through the windows on the door, but it was too dark to see anything in there. Her eyes caught sight of a dim flickering light on one of the counters, but couldn't make out what it was. It obviously came from a candle, or maybe even a few, but it seemed to be on top of something. Taking a few deep breathes, she swallowed her fear.

Pushing the doors open she cautiously walked in. Approaching the light, she kept her ears open for any sign of her old robotic friends. When Agatha stood directly in front of the light, she didn't know whether to be shocked, frightened, or to just faint.

It was. A. Cake. Freshly made. 12 Candles on top of it. And in brown, purple, yellow, and red icing it said "Welcome Back." Beside it was a plate, a knife, and a note. The note reading "Go ahead and take a slice, save some for the other two" in yellow crayon. So, had they made that sound earlier to lead her in here to the cake? What next? Recounting the number of candles on the cake, she remembered something. The day the place closed down was the day before her 12th birthday. Cameron and Jenny's birthday was two weeks after hers and their parents decided to just combine the parties into one big one. Sadly, it had to be moved to the park, since the owner closed the place so suddenly.

It was also the day Jenny and Agatha had gotten into the fight. So it had been the worst day of Agatha's life. Back to the present, the auburn haired girl knew 'the other two' was Cameron and Jenny. Agatha paused for a few minutes, before she just said, "Frick it!" Grabbed the knife and cut a slice and put on the plate. Chocolate. Her mouth nearly started watering as she savored the sweet taste.

Suddenly, her head started working again and she checked the cameras, they were all in their proper place. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were on the stage. The curtains were closed at Pirate's cove. Why lead her there, leave her a cake and go back into their original spots? Her question was answered when her watch went off. 6:00 am.

Agatha sighed a bit, they recognized her alright. So why wouldn't they interact with her face to face? She took the tablet back to the security room, carrying the cake in one hand. She had found a lid to put over it, so it was quite easy. Dropping of the tablet and grabbing her bag, Agatha made her way out of the building. In the parking lot, there was a red Ferrari. Yes. A red Ferrari.

Walking up to the expensive vehicle, Agatha saw Jenny sitting in the front seat wearing a pair of sunglasses. Don't ask, it was an inside joke. The two may have a hate love relationship, but that doesn't mean the hate out scales the love all the time. Agatha sat in the passenger seat, cake on her lap. Jenny handed her another pair of sunglasses. Putting them on she said one thing, "Let's ride."

The Ferrari left quite a few tire tracks in the parking lot before they actually left. Friends or enemies? Love or hate? The girls were both to each other.

* * *

><p>Okay, chapter three. Done. Well, I've had an idea. How about I start posting little facts about Agatha, Cameron, and Jenny? I don't know what most of you will think about this but I wanted to tell you little tidbits about them.<p>

**Fact: Agatha, Cameron, and Jenny are named after dead relatives who had tragic deaths: **When Agatha was first born, her grandmother died from a heart attack in the hallway. Her name was Agatha, so her daughter decided to name her own that. Jenny got her name cause her aunt died a month before in a terrible bus accident. And Cameron was named after his and Jenny's great uncle, who died two years before the twins were born in a fire.


End file.
